


Teabending

by Hakao



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakao/pseuds/Hakao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami tries to let off steam after a fight with Korra. Keyword: tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teabending

“This is all your fault.” Asami glared at the giant marble statue of the Avatar. “You shouldn’t have bothered-”  — wait, that sounds too harsh — “I know you meant well, Korra… sweetheart.”

She nodded to herself. Much better.

“And I appreciate it. I really really do. But please be more careful next time, okay? Two investors almost walked out before the meeting. We could’ve lost the funding. Do you realize how many people are relying on this project? Three thousand four hundred and sixty-one! How would I even face them if— Ugh, I shouldn’t have asked you to be there. I worked ten months on this presentation, only to be screwed over by your stupid teabending. Unbelievable!”

Asami tucked back a mocking strand of hair behind her ear and took ten deep breaths, with the last exhale sounding closer to an exasperated sigh. The air — she finally noticed — smelled sea water as if she was sitting near the docks of Yue Bay. She’d better leave soon.

Because the sun sprinkled extra rays this morning, she took the blue satomobile, which she’d been tinkering with for months, out for a test drive. Problem was: the model wore no hardtop to shield her from the imminent rain. _Tch. I should’ve stayed at the cafe_ , Asami thought. _But no, Sato. You drove to the park instead_. Spirits, today’s been one miscalculation after another. And it’s only a quarter past one!

Asami sipped the remains of her lemonade and threw her half-eaten sandwich in the bin. She had barely walked a meter when a thunder clapped against a nearby tree and the rain pelted angrily down the greens, especially where she stood.

“Great. Just great,” said Asami, slowing down her pace. With her clothes soaked, there’s no use of rushing to the office. In fact, there’s no use of coming there at all. She made the presentation and could do the rest of the work from home.

But what if Korra’s back at the estate? Asami’s annoyance has tempered after that barely-convincing presentation, but not enough to prevent herself from shouting and shooing her girlfriend away the second time. It’d crush Korra. She could already imagine those sad blue eyes looking anywhere but her. As Bolin called it, Flame-o Instant Guilt-trip.

Asami stomped her feet before she realized the puddle beneath her. Mud splashed on her boots, stockings, pencil skirt and even on her blazer. Sigh. Any idea of going back to Future Industries Tower was officially out the window.

“Get a grip, Sato,” said Asami. “Okay… why not drive by Sokka Square instead of Suki Avenue? By that time, maybe you’ll have cooled off and come up with a better apology too. Two turtle-ducks in one stone. For now, avoid Korra at all costs.”

After that unruly morning, it felt great to finally have some semblance of control. A small smile was forming on Asami’s lips when a blue glider sped towards her. _Why, oh why can’t I catch a fucking break?_  

“Sweetie, please wait!” Korra folded the glider’s wings midair, landed in front of Asami, and bended the rain into a canopy for the two of them.

"Sorry about this morning,” said Korra, bending the water out of their clothes. “Uh- how's the presentation?"

Asami crossed her arms. "Dreadful."

“I’ll- I’ll talk to... Wu? I’m sure there are other investors from the Earth Commonwealth who’d be interested in working with Future Industries, you know? I mean- who wouldn’t? That’s ridiculous! It’s the best company in the world and run by the best CEO, who’s also beautiful and kind and—“

“Korra, stop.” Asami bit her tongue at her girlfriend’s rambling. “I scored the deal.”

"That’s great news! So you… you were able to still use them?"

"No. You kinda soaked all the blueprints and everything else with your teabending."

"I thought it'd be nice to– you know before the meeting to shake your jitters off. Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too… for shouting at you this morning.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I totally deserve it.”

“Sweetheart, I know you meant well. It's just that— you wouldn’t believe how many people are relying on this project!"

Korra sighed in relief at hearing her pet name. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. "I know. Three thousand four hundred and sixty-one people, right?"

“How did you—“

“You've said that at least five times a day since the talks began... while you’re working, during dinner, on bed…” she winked at Asami, whose face turned redder than watermelon juice.

“I didn’t—”

"Just kidding," Korra laughed. “about the dinner bit.”

“Korra!”

“Listen Sweetie, I’m really sorry about this morning. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Okay,” Asami cupped Korra's cheek and kissed her on the lips. "And thanks for the tea. You're very sweet."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! :)


End file.
